An international, multi-disciplinary conference will be convened in Beijing, China, (July 2-7, 1989) on "N-Nitroso Compounds (NOC), mycotoxins and tobacco smoke: Relevance to Human Cancer". This lOth meeting of the series will discuss progress made in exposure assessment, health hazard and etiology of human cancers (respiratory tract, oesophagus, stomach, nasopharynx and liver), where these carcinogens are implicated. New results in the mechanisms of how carcinogenic nitroso compounds, certain mycotoxins and tobacco-derived carcinogens, act at a molecular, biochemical and biological level in animals and in human cells/tissues will be presented. Collaborative international studies and investigations on the etiology of cancers, both at high incidence in China and also linked to these agents, will be summarized. Current applications of chemical and biochemical dosimetry methods in human studies will be described for: 1) identification of carcinogenic hazards; 2) identification of high-risk groups/subjects based on the intensity of exposure and heterogeneity of adduct levels in tissues or body fluids; 3) more precise estimates of the internal and biologically effective doses of genotoxic chemicals in exposed human individuals and of efficacy of cancer protective agents in lowering them. Priorities and potentials for cancer prevention, in particular cessation of tobacco use, vaccination programs and dietary intervention/chemoprevention trials for the most prevalent cancers in China, will be discussed. A workshop for technology transfer on dosimetry methods and exchange of information with Chinese scientists will be held. The meeting will consist of equal parts of invited and preferred (new) papers, followed by a workshop. The proceedings will be published as an IARC Scientific Publication(*). *copies supplied of the Proceedings of the previous meeting.